


Kinktober Day 3: Lactation

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Lactation, Lactation, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Prompt Day 3LactationA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 3: Lactation

When she finally came to, Silvia was faced with the odd, somewhat shaky sensation of being restrained in an odd position. The dragon was dazed, and the fact she was struggling to pull herself out of that unconsciousness suggested that she’d been drugged to get her where she was. The more she wriggled herself to consciousness, the more she realized just why her limbs seemed to ache. She had been suspended with shackles at her shoulders, wrists, knees, ankles and hips. Her large breasts hung down beneath her, and as she finally started to blink herself fully awake, she found herself in the strangeness of a dark room lined with shelves of books, glass vials, and all manner of mystic, foreboding equipment.   
  
“She’s awake,” came one voice, and she could catch a robed figure standing against one of the bookshelves from the corner of her eye, though he had turned away before she could get a good look at their face. The voice sounded masculine, but she couldn’t exactly be sure.   
  
"Good," a voice from behind her spoke, and she could hear some manner of rustling as someone she couldn't see stood next to her, the brush of robes sending a shiver down her spine as she realized she had been left fully naked apart from her restraints. “That means that we can begin, then.”  
  
When she went to open her mouth to protest or question her mysterious captors, she found herself gagged. Only a few soft squeaks and muffled sounds managed to escape her as she struggled against the suspension bindings with no luck. They used her own hanging weight to keep her helpless, and she bit against the gag as she turned to try and get a look at the owner of the other voice. She could only imagine she'd been captured by wizards after the anomalous magical capabilities of dragons, and as the hidden one moved beneath her, she was proven right.   
  
Before she’d been knocked out, she’d already been lactating freely; after having been unconscious for several hours, her chest was achy and tender. When the hidden wizard reached down beneath her to brush his fingers over one puffy, sensitive nipple, she gasped. It was clear he wasn’t teasing them for the sake of tormenting her, but to pressed his forefinger and thumb around to give a squeeze. Immediately she gave a whimper into the gag, and a warm gush of milk flooded out from the abused fount.   
  
“Looks like she’s producing adequately,” the second voice said, as its owner continued to tug at the swell of her nipple. From below her, she could hear the soft tinkle of liquid hitting empty glass, and then the sound of it splashing as the level of liquid started to rise. They were milking her right into a bottle, tormenting only one nipple as they squeezed and worked her skin, leaving her squirming in her bindings as they filled a vial. Only a few seconds later, the other figure turned around, showing a youthful man with runes curling down along his jaw, but at the sight of her being milked, he gave a somewhat sour expression.  
  
“That’s not how you’re supposed to milk her. You’re wasting time if you’re only trying to fill up singular bottles,” he announced, and from nearby he fetched a wooden pail that looked as if it had been recently scrubbed clean for this very purpose. The second voice let a little tut free as the owner release her nipple, and a gesture came from the corner of her gaze.   
  
“Alright then, your _highness_, how do you milk a dragon?” He challenged, his tone defiant as he moved away to set the vial of her milk within plain sight on the table in front of her, and the first wizard moved to her side where the other had been. Where the second had only teased her nipple into producing, the first wizard set the pail under and reached around her with one arm to allow both of his hands to fully grasp her breasts, with her nipples poking out between his ring and middle fingers. To her shock, he gave a merciless, hard squeeze of both; while the subtle stream had gushed from one nipple at teasing, the hard grope of her chest had milk shooting out from both of her dark nipples. Silvia gave a shocked moan at feeling the sudden pressure gush from her heavy breasts under the manipulating fingers. They massaged and squeezed, changing out and setting an intermittent pace where he would give one a hard tug, only to massage it upwards while tugging the other down in an opposing force. Like he was milking a farm animal, he continued, working her breasts into a nearly abused, tender state of strange stimulation and overworked soreness as the first wizard took a break and the second took over.  
  
He’d learned well from watching the display, taking the same position as he reached over her from the other side to grasp her breasts not in a hard grip over them, but at the base of her heavy teats instead. This let him pressure out the milk from the base rather than by squeezing around where it was stored. Her restrained noises were gradually winding down, mostly just because the stored milk in her chest was gradually lessening, as well. As both wizards looked down to the pail, only half full, and both men glanced between one another a little nervously.   
  
“That’s not a lot of milk,” the second observed, giving another firm squeeze to her breasts with only a few smaller squirts of milk rewarding his efforts. The first wizard hummed and moved to the wall of ingredients again, beginning to look over their options as he began to flip through one of their books, while the second desperately squeezed her plump breasts dry of whatever he could manage to get out of her. By the time he was done, the bucket wasn’t any more full than the few extra squirts he’d gotten out of her, leaving her panting against her gag as she tried to deal with the tender sensation of being over milked.   
  
“I prepared for this,” the first wizard announced, pulling a potion from the wall, uncorking it. “Remove the gag,” he instructed, and the second moved forward to untie her gag as commanded. Just as Silvia moved to open her mouth and demand to know what they were doing, the mouth of the bottle was shoved past her lips and tilted up to an angle where she had no choice but to hastily swallow back the contents, sweet and somewhat creamy, least she almost inhale them and choke on it. They didn’t let her waste a single drop, forcing her to swallow down the full contents of the bottle. Right as he forced the rest of the bottle down her throat, he reached behind him for a small gathering of herbs that he’d kept at the ready as well, pressing them against her tongue when the bottle was pulled back. They tasted vaguely minty, but before she could even try to spit them out, the wizards pressed the gag quickly back against her teeth again, silencing her as the herbs were forced to stay on her tongue until she put in the effort to swallow them.   
  
The potion went to work immediately, flooding her entire body with a rush of warmth that spread from her toes up through her shoulders, but began to settle most noticeably and most heavily in her chest. The warmth spread through her nipples, and to her shock she felt the flatness that had started because of the loss of her milk begin to reverse immediately. Without any provocation, her nipples grew wet, and the warmth of her milk began to drip naturally from them.   
  
“That’s going to make her produce milk for the next few hours,” the first wizard announced, satisfied in watching the way her frantically lactating breasts were dripping willingly into the pail they’d left under her.   
  
“Hours?” His partner announced, looking down at her dripping breasts in shock as he reached out to give one of her swollen breasts a squeeze, giving an admiring whistle as he watched the moderate pressure make the milk shoot from her breasts like a turned on faucet instead of the steady stream they’d managed to elicit from her earlier.   
  
The gag silenced her new wave of startled, confused noises as the warmth lingering in her chest made her shudder, the potion they’d fed her stimulating her own body’s ability to produce that milk, sending shivers through her spine a she felt it already building up almost painfully, her breasts perfectly round and heavy with the milk begging to be released from within. Her squirms away from their touch were quickly turning into arches into their fingers to try and encourage them to help her free of the pressure that continued to seemingly well in her chest the longer she went without any kind of relief.   
  
Once again, the first wizard moved forward, pulling up a stool under her as he reached forward to grasp one breast, giving it a firm squeeze to made her milk press forward once more, squirting into what had already been collected in the pail under her as he swapped between each breast to make sure he wasn’t favoring one too long while the other swelled too much. Her noise of discomfort was slowly fading into the quiet sounds of relief, finally unable to resist the texture of her tongue any longer as she swallowed the herb that had been placed there as well.   
  
If she had thought the potion had caused a drastic effect, the minute the herb worked its way down her throat, the heat that had welled into her chest increased exponentially once more, the swell of the milk in her chest doubling as she felt her breasts press wide, in the wizard’s awaiting hand.   
  
“Go get another pail,” he instructed quickly, realizing the swift production of milk likely meant that she’d swallowed the herb he’d placed on her tongue. She was dripping readily still, pouring her magical milk down the tips of her nipples and against the palms milking her, her body helplessly preparing more and more of that warm, sweet fluid for the evil wizards to use as they pleased. The second wizard swapped out the pail right as it began to fill up, yet another wooden bucket taking the same place as he sat on her other side. Between the two of them, they began to squeeze and wrap their fingers around one expansive breast each, with her teats now far too large with the weight of her milk to be handled by one man. They sat there for what felt like hours, the dragon moaning helplessly into her gag as they took turns swapping between milking her from the base of her breasts to massaging them, compressing their fingers around her massive mammaries until the flow seemed to staunch off a bit.   
  
Even then, they continued to tease and tug at her nipples, as if eagerly trying to get every last drop of her milk from the effects of the potion free. Only when they couldn’t coax another single drip out of her did they take the spoils of their torment, three full buckets, off to bottle them at a table nearby. “Hell of a haul,” the second wizard announced, looking over at the fruit of their labor as the enchanted buckets began to fill the various vials they had prepared to store the milk.   
  
The first wizard looked confidently back at her, and gestured the cauldron that she hadn’t noticed brewing nearby. Only when it caught her attention did she see the same, creamy potion that they had forced down her throat not too long ago—but it was an entire witch’s cauldron dosage of it rather than a single vial.   
  
“We’ll have a lot more when that’s done cooking,” he announced, telling Silvia just what she was in for for the next few days.


End file.
